1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chairs. More specifically, it relates to an improved sling back chair design.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
This chair design is a cross between a hammock and a chair. Hammocks can be uncomfortable when lying for long periods of time. The problem with hammocks is that they do not capture the natural contours and curves of the human body. There have been attempts to design a sling chair to capture the natural contours and curves of the human body, but most require a pillow for proper neck support.
Another problem commonly associate with sling chairs is the limited lifespan of the sling. A sling is typically made of a flexible material, which is inherently susceptible to stretching, tearing, and deterioration. Sling chairs are especially vulnerable when left outside and the sling is exposed to the weather. Replacing the sling can be a difficult time consuming process resulting in most owner's purchasing a new chair.
There exists a need for an improved sling chair design that captures all the natural joints of a human body while also providing for easy assembly and replacement of the sling.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the field of this invention how the shortcomings of the prior art could be overcome.